


Forever and Always

by XxLightingPrincessxX



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Allura and Lance are Siblings, Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Smut, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Latino Lance (Voltron), M/M, Major Character Injury, Omega Keith (Voltron), Protection, Protective Lance (Voltron), Romance, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron), Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, blade of marmora, klance soulmate au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxLightingPrincessxX/pseuds/XxLightingPrincessxX
Summary: From the first kiss to the last. From the first memory to the last memory. Love is unbreakable. Time is nothing as is distance. With Love, anything is possible, even reincarnation. For these lovers, they've been through a lot. So what happens when in their current life, they can't seem to get along? Meet Keith Kogane and Lance McClain, the oddest guys in their team, Voltron. With fighting evil and learning secrets, nothing is hard for this team. That is until something bad happens. Read on to find out.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first time writing on here. Meaning, I'm still learning the bells and whistles. Anyways, this AU is something I wanted, but most don't ask for since there are different beliefs. Please, don't dismiss my beliefs, for I wouldn't do that to you. See the end of the chapter for more.

_**A storm raged on over a village and it's castle, allowing all to sleep with the sound of rainfall. Within the castle walls, in a bedroom, two males stood together, neither seeming to be over the age of seventeen summers. The taller male was standing before the shorter male, who has his back against the wall and his arms wrapped around the taller male's neck.** _  
_**"Battle starts tomorrow. What are we to do?" The shorter male asks, his voice soft and light in the large bedroom. The taller male looks at his lover and kisses the top of the shorter's male's head.** _  
_**"Whatever is to happen, will happen. Yet, I promise this, if I am to die, I will always wait for you. No matter the time, place, or how many lives it will take to have you back into my arms once more. I will have you back with me once more, My Love," The taller male says, pulling the shorter male closer to him. The said male smiles and lays his head on his lover's chest.** _  
_**"I promise the same as well, My Prince." The shorter male says, before looking up and kissing his lover softly. The kiss seals their promise in with a spell. Sealing their souls together, marking them as soulmates. Soulmate markings appear on their dominate wrists, left for the taller and right for the shorter. Yet, Fate loves to play in unusual ways. Sometimes great ways, but most of the time, sad ways. In the battle on the next day, both lovers died in the battle, side by side. Within their deaths, their souls moved on to the next life.** _

***Present Day***

An alarm blares through the castle, flying through space, waking up five Paladins from a deep sleep. Four of the five Paladins come running into the control room. The last Paladin stumbles into the control room, his head still spinning from his dream. Everyone watches the Red Paladin, worried about their friend. The Black Paladin walks over to the Red and holds out his hand, helping his adoptive brother up.

"Keith, are you alright?" The Black Paladin asks. The Red Paladin, Keith, shakes his head and looks at his hands.

"I don't know. I've been having these strange dreams. Shiro, do you believe in reincarnation?" Keith asks, slowly looking up. Everyone looks at each other, knowing something was wrong with their friend. The Blue Paladin looks up from his wrapped around his left wrist. He looks up at Keith and walks over to him.

"Talk to us, Keith. We'll listen." The Blue Paladin says. Keith nods and starts explaining everything. He starts at the beginning of his dreams. He tells how his dreams show his lives from being a knight to a baker, to a war hero, to an actor, to a doctor, and finally to where he is now. He looks at his friends, as he finishes talking.

"I'm going crazy, aren't I?" Keith asks. Shiro, the Black Paladin, clears his throat.

"Pidge, go and find any information you can on reincarnation. Hunk, Coran, go and make breakfast for everyone. Allura, Lance, you two come with Keith and me. We're going to head to Keith's room and make him log his dreams." Shiro orders. The Green Paladin, Pidge, runs off to her room, already starting her search. The Yellow Paladin, Hunk, and mustache man, Coran, head off to the kitchen to make a good breakfast for everyone. Shiro, Allura, Lance, and Keith head off to Keith's bedroom. Keith sits on his bed as he watches his friends set up his writing station in his room. Since they've been apart of Voltron for a while, they found things that they liked and decorated their bedrooms, like how they came out. Keith's bedroom had music posters all over the walls, books piled up on the floor and his bookshelf. His closet is full of all kinds of clothes since they went to Earth and got things from their homes. Keith got his dreamcatcher and feather bedspread. He looks at his bed and lays back, waiting for his friends to finish his writing station. His bedroom door opens, making Keith sit up to find Pidge.

"Shiro, I got something. I think you're going to want to see this. Keith, you too." She says and leads the four in Keith's bedroom to her room. The five gathered around the computers in Pidge's room.

"Show us what you got Pidge," Shiro says. Pidge nods and pulls up a planet.

"This planet is all reincarnated. The people have been reincarnated, so they created a device that helps them go through their past live's memories. I figure this can help Keith. What do you think?" Pidge says and looks at Shiro. Shiro nods and crosses his arms.

"I think it'd be a good idea to go and check it out. Let's go and eat, because knowing Hunk, breakfast is finished." Shiro says and leading everyone to the dining room. Keith goes to sit down when his head starts to spin. Lance, being behind Keith, catches Keith as he falls. He picks Keith up with no problems and sets him down in a chair. He sits beside Keith, his left side by Keith's right side. As they eat breakfast, Keith slowly feels better. As soon as breakfast was over and the mess was cleaned up, everyone went to the control room and sat down in their seats or stood in their places. Allura opens up a wormhole and takes the castle to the planet they need to go to. They land and get out to find a group of the people staring at them, the people looking human.

"Greetings, I am Princess Allura and these are the Paladins of Voltron. We came to find some answers we've been seeking." Allura says. A tall man(?) steps forward and walks up to the six Voltron members, Coran still in the castle.

"I am King Zackron or Zack for short." The male says. Keith steps forward.

"I'm Keith Kogane. We came because we believe I was reincarnated." Keith says. Zack looks at Keith before leading the Paladins and Allura to the castle. Keith looks around the castle, memories flashing through his head. Keith stumbles, Lance, catching him. They make it to a room, with an odd looking chamber bed.

"Keith lay down in this and we will start," Zack says. Keith does as told and lays down in the chamber bed. Zack unwraps Keith's right wrist, letting the marking of waves show on his wrist. Glass appears over Keith and he slowly starts to fall asleep. Lance looks around the room they stand in and chuckles. He shakes his head, recognizing the castle. This is the castle from his first life. On Earth, they say a castle and a village disappeared from Earth, and nobody knows where it went. He looks at Zack and grins. He knows this man. After all, even in a different life, he's bound to know his father.

"Zack, if you don't mind me asking. What happened when you lost the Great Battle and your son?" Lance says, looking out a window. When he doesn't hear anything, he looks to find Allura, Shiro, Hunk, Pidge, and Zack staring at him.

"How do you know this?" Zack asks, walking over to Lance.

"Help Keith first, then I shall explain," Lance says. Zack nods and starts up the chamber bed. Everyone watches as Keith relaxes in the chamber bed, his dreams playing out on a screen above the bed. Lance smiles softly, knowing he'll have his soulmate back in his arms. Once the dreams stopped, Zack turned the chamber bed off and opened the glass. Keith slowly woke up and sat up. Lance walks over and holds out his left hand. Keith stares at the wrap on Lance's wrist before slowly removing it, finding a fire match to his water. Keith looks at Lance and stares at him.

"What? Shocked to see your Prince once more after all these years?" Lance says and chuckles. Keith stands up and hugs Lance, closing his eyes.

"Stupid Lance. Stupid Prince Launceston. I hate you so much right now," Keith says, making Lance chuckle.

"My Love, if I didn't leave you on your toes, what kind of lover would I be?" Lance says, making Keith look at him.

"Make my worries ease. I'm your knight. Not your toy." Keith says.

"Ah, but that was lifetimes ago. We are teammates now,  _Mi Amore_ ," Lance says, grinning. Zack watches the two and shakes his head. How he didn't see this before was beyond him.

"Son, if you would stop wooing your lover and explain everything to us," Zack says. Lance looks at Zack and grins.

"Of course Father. I do believe the cooks have lunch served. Would you like to go and get mother?" Lance says.

"Lance?" Shiro says.

"Follow us, guys," Keith says and leads the group to the dining room, knowing they have one tale of a tale to tell.


	2. What goes Right must at some point go Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just because everything seems perfect and happy, doesn't mean it always is."  
> "Keith, get way from the author."  
> "Guys, shut up. Lance, take your boyfriend to ya'lls room."  
> **********************************************************************************  
> With a story revealed, more questions come to light. Sadly, the Galra have shitty timing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter starts off nice and soft then the pace changes and gets really crazy. Will explain later.

As Pidge, Hunk, Shiro, Allura, King Zack, and Queen Elizabeth, or Queen Lizzie as she liked to be called, sat at the large wood table in the dining room.The Queen had broken down into tears whenever she had walked into the dining room and saw Lance and Keith. It took a good ten minutes to get her off of the two males. Lance was glad to see that his mother was so happy to see him and Keith since she was who planned their bonding night for them. Lance and Keith were the last ones to sit down at the large table.

"Alright, since we're all here, start talking," Shiro says. Lance chuckles and shakes his head.

"The night before the battle took place, I went to see Mother. I had something to ask of her, for what I planned to do need a witness. Mother was there for the soulmate bonding spell, and the kiss that sealed the spell. For the bonding itself, it was done in my bedroom. I knew Keith feared for the worst and being who I was, I wanted to ease my lover's worries as much as I could. Once everything was finished, we knew whatever happened on the battlefield, we would be one forever and always. We didn't plan on dying side by side fighting. Yet, we all know how Fate loves to play with life." Lance begins. Keith looks at his lover and smiles softly.

"Everything that happened since the bonding seemed to be working against us. After the bonding, I wasn't physically with Lance at all. This is the first time in a long time that we've been together, yet, seems Fate wants a good laugh because we can't seem to get along very well so far in this life. I know that with everything and that we seem to fight a constant evil in this world, nothing will seem to go right." Keith says.

"Not true, Keith. What did I tell you when you got bonded to my son?" Queen Lizzie asks, making Keith look at her.

"Every love story isn't just about love. It's about the hardships that the lovers can face and still stand together as one that makes the love story. For a love story to work, you need action, love, and things to work against the lovers." Keith says. Queen Lizzie smiles and nods.

"Exactly." She says.

"Keith, I have a question for you," Pidge says, looking up from the computer on her sleeve.

"Sure, Pidge. Ask away," Keith says, looking at her.

"What does the bonding thing do?" Pidge asks. Keith blushes and looks at his hands.

"It's like a wedding night in today's terms," Lance says, running a hand through Keith's mullet. Keith looks at Lance and chuckles.

"Basically, Lance and I are married," Keith says. Shiro raises an eyebrow.

"So Lance is my brother-in-law?" Shiro says.

"Wait. Didn't they say that they only did the bonding thing in their first life? Doesn't that mean they're not married?" Hunk says. Allura nods.

"That is true. Should we give them a wedding?" Allura says. Keith smiles as Queen Lizzie smiles.

"I think that would be a great idea," Queen Lizzie says as lunch is served to them. Everyone eat lunch in silence, Hunk making the most noise on how he loves the food. The Paladins and Allura follow the King and Queen out of the castle and head to their elevator, as Hunk called it. As the Paladins get ready to return to their ship, the sky grows dark, making everyone in the village freeze. Keith looks up.

"Everyone! Get to safety, now!" Keith ordered, his role as a war hero and a knight coming into play. The villagers nod and run off, doing as they were told. Keith looks at Shiro.

"Got a plan?" Shiro asks, grinning.

"Lions. Now." Keith says. The team returns to the castle and the Paladins head to their Lions, Allura looking at Coran.

"Does anybody see anything?" Pidge asks her voice drifting through the castle's control room and the helmets of the other four Paladins.

"I'mm not seeing anything," Lance says.

"Clear over here," Hunk says.

"Nothing here," Shiro says.

"No readings on anything Pidge?" Keith asks, flying the Red Lion above the village.

"Nothing. Coran, do you have anything?" Pidge responds, flying the Green Lion close to trees.

"Yeah. I'm looking right at it. Guys, the Galra have found us." Coran says. The Paladins groan, not wanting to deal with the bossy Prince. After they took out Zarkon, the Galra called in Zarkon's son. Yet, the guy doesn't care about anything but Allura, and she's dating Shiro.

"Why can't he leave us alone for one day? I just got my memories back," Keith says.

"I know one thing. If they hurt you, I'm killing one." Lance says, flying the Blue Lion by the Red Lion.

"Keith, are the people safe?" Shiro asks.

"Yeah," Keith says.

"Guys, I got a reading!" Pidge yells.

"Pidge, no need to yell. What is it?" Allura says.

"They're attacking. And it doesn't look good." Pidge says.

"Alright. Form Voltron!" Shiro orders. The Lions fly into formation and soon they form Voltron.

"We can't let them hurt these people!" Lance says.

"We won't," Shiro says.

"We protect the good," Hunk adds.

"The sick and healthy," Pidge says.

"The young and old," Allura and Coran say together.

"We defend those who can't fight. Because we are," Keith says.

"VOLTRON!" The five Paladins scream. Lance smiles.

"Then let's kick some Galra ass," Lance says.

"Oi! I'm part Galra too," Keith says. Lance shrugs.

"You're sexy Galra ass. They're just Galra assholes," Lance says.

"Damn. That was smooth," Pidge says.

"Focus!" Keith says, his face red.

"Sorry, Love," Lance says.

"Everyone, focus on what's going on now. We have to protect these people." Shiro says as robot drops from the ship. The Paladins watch and wait, focusing on their Lions. With training and working hard, they formed a bond with their Lions that seems stronger than the bonds in past. They watch as a few trees break from the robot.

"Now?" Hunk asks.

"Now," Shiro says. Voltron flies over to the robot and lands. The robot swings a punch at Voltron, Keith brings out the sword, using it to block off the hit. Keith smirks and chuckles.

"Hey, Lance. Remember how I used to spend everyday training with my sword?" Keith says.

"Yes. I hated it but you said one day it'd be useful." Lance responds, sending a kick to the robot.

"That one day is today," Keith says, swinging the sword down. The sword cuts off the robot's right arm. As Voltron goes to hit the robot, another once appears, from the arm, Keith had just cut off.

"Well shit," Shiro says.

"No cutting off limbs," Pidge says.

"Then what do we do?" Lance asks.

"What happens to sand when mixed with fire?" Hunk asks.

"It turns into glass?" Keith says, not seeing a point in this.

"What are you saying Hunk?" Allura asks.

"What if we trapped it in a cave, covered the entrance with sand, made it glass and flooded the cave?" Hunk says.

"It's short out the systems in the robots!" Pidge says.

"Worth a shot," Lance says. Doing the plan, Keith noticed something wrong.

"Guys, something doesn't seem right," Keith says.

"What's wrong?" Coran asks.

"I don't know. My gut is telling me something's wrong." Keith says as he blasts fire at the sand.

"Go find out what it is. Hunk, go with Keith. We got it covered here." Shiro orders. They detach, Voltron returning to five Lions. Hunk and Keith fly away, Keith, following his gut and making it to the castle. Keith gets out of his Lion as does Hunk and they head inside.

"You stupid idiots!" A voice yells.

"Sorry, Prince Lotor. The Queen is very strong," A voice responds.

"I don't care! Tie her up!" Lotor orders as Keith and Hunk enter the room. Hunk points his gun at the Galra.

"Or how about we don't and say we did?" Keith says.

"Keith, dear, run!" Queen Lizzie yells.

"Nah. I'm not. Every knight does his job." Keith says and swings his sword. Keith lunges at Prince Lotor and brings his sword down, wanting to end this and get back to the castle because he just wants to relax.

"The Red Paladin," Lotor sneers at Keith.

"Shut up. You talk too much," Keith says and kicks Lotor's side. Hunk unties the Queen and King and gets them to safety. Keith relaxes once he knows that Hunk got them out. He focuses on the fight with Lotor, not seeing the other two Galran getting ready to attack him. Meaning, he missed it as he got stabbed in his side. Keith grits his teeth and uses his soulmate mark to bring forth waves, washing out Lotor and his goons.

"Keith!" Hunk yells as he runs back int the room.

"Washed away the bad guys," Keith says, smirking slightly.

"Yeah, but Lance is going to kick my ass," Hunk says.

"Really? What gave that away?" Lance says from behind Hunk. Hunk jumps and moves away from Lance and his left arm that's on fire. Keith stands, holding his side.

"Get me back in the damn castle so I can heal," Keith says. Lance walks over and picks Keith up. They return to the castle and get Keith into one of the healing chambers. King Zack and Queen Lizzie stand by Lance since Hunk hid them in his Lion.

"What's the plan?" Lance asks.

"Right now, let Keith heal. We'll move on from there once he's healed." Shiro says as Allura walks into the medical bay. They started using human terms fro a lot of things on the ship.

"I'm going to kill Lotor," Lance says.

"No, you're going to love on your husband when he's better," Allura says.

"Maybe that's what we should do next. Plan the wedding," Pidge says, grinning. Hunk raises an eyebrow.

"Why? We still have to fight the Galra and whatever else decides to become evil." Hunk says. Lance shakes his head ad chuckles. He didn't care what happened next, as long as Keith was okay and safe.

 

_***On the Galra Ship*** _

****Standing before his throne, Prince Lotor glares at the two that he was with in the castle. He didn't know what he wanted to do to them to punish them. He was so close to getting what he wanted! Yet these two had to mess it up. Everyone believes that he's after Allura, yet he's not. Oh no, he had his eyes on a better prize. He wanted the male he fought today. He wanted to get ahold of that male and see what he could do and use him for this war that was going on. He wanted that power on his side. After all, Galra must listen to their learder. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! That's the end of the chapter. What have we learned? Oh, I know! Keith blushes too easy if you talk about his ass. *winks*  
> Anyways, the Galra aren't 100% gone. Oops. Oh well. Like Keith said "Every love story isn't just about love. It's about the hardships that the lovers can face and still stand together as one that makes the love story. For a love story to work, you need action, love, and things to work against the lovers."  
> Every love story needs other plot points or the story gets boring. Next chapter will explain more on Bonding and maybe a flashback to that night. Haven't decided yet.


	3. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to the night where Lance and Keith became one. Love is strong, and nothing can break it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explaining more on bonding and the chapter is mainly a flashback chapter. Warning: Chapter contains smut. Enjoy!

***Life One***

Standing in the cold hall of the castle, a short male with black hair and violet eyes waits for his lover. He looks at the sky, the stars filling it. He smiles softly, knowing he would tie his soul to the one he loved forever. He looks down the hall as he hears footsteps. When his lover comes into few, the shorter male smiles.

"Keith, why are you in the cold hall?" His lover says. The short male, Keith, shrugs and walks up to his lover, the crown on his lover's head seemed to glow in the night light of the moon and stars.

"Lance, I was waiting for you. Are you sure your mother doesn't mind doing this for us?" Keith says, moving closer to the taller male, Lance. Lance smiles and pulls Keith close to him.

"My Love, Mother is more than happy to help us. You ready?" He asks, kissing Keith's forehead before leading him down the hall. Keith moves and jumps onto Lance's back.

"I'm ready for everything you can give me, My Prine," Keith whispers into Lance's ear. Lance grins as he opens a door, leading them into a dimly lit room. Lance sets Keith down and helps him remove his armor. Keith smiles and looks around the room. With the candle lighting, the starlight through the windows and the soft bed over by the window, Lance's bedroom seems so fancy just for the night. Keith smiles and walks over to the bed, touching the covers. The feel of silk against his hands and the smell of vanilla made him smile. His Prince brought out the good blankets just for their night together. For their wedding night in a way. Keith turns and locks eyes with Lance.

"Come, My Love, Mother is waiting for us on the balcony," Lance says, holding his hand out. Keith walks over and takes Lance's hand. The two males head out to the balcony and find the Queen standing with her long brown hair down and free. She turns to them and smile.

"Ah, boys, you made it," She says, holding a hand out. Lance and Keith take her hand, their hands interlocking.

"Mother, I had to find Keith," Lance says. Keith rolls his eyes but smiles anyway.

"As a knight, I must do my job. You, My Prince, are mine to protect." Keith says. Lance smiles and leans down.

"I say you love to act all high and mighty but once I get ahold of you, you melt under my hands, crying for more," Lance says, his voice becoming husky. Keith takes a deep breath before looking at the Queen.

"Let's get started, please. Before I make Lance take us back to his room," He says, his voice smoky slightly. The Queen smiles.

"Of course. Lance, repeat after me," The Queen says, looking at her son.

"I, Prince Launceston of Star Valley, promise to love, protect, provide and care for my soulmate, the one I am bonding my soul to this very moment. With every step, every breath, I am becoming one with the one I love. I swear to always be there for them, even if I'm not physically with my soulmate." Lance says, his voice soft. A blue rope appears and ties Keith's wrists to Lance's wrists.

"Keith, repeat after me," The Queen says, turning to face the knight.

"I, Sir Keith of Star Valley, promise to love my soulmate. I promise to help my soulmate in any way possible. I promise to be there for my soulmate when they shall need me, even if I cannot be there for them in the flesh, but spiritual form. With every breath and every step I forever take from this moment on, I am forever and always bound to my soulmate, shall one of us die before we remeet in our next life," Keith says, letting a red rope appear and copying the moments of the blue rope. The Queen smiles.

"The spell is set. Go bond your souls as one." She says before leaving the lovers alone. Lance picks Keith up and carries him back into his room and dropping him on his large bed.

"Are you ready, My Love?" Lance says, standing before Keith. Keith sits up and pulls Lance in between his legs, looking up at his prince.

"I'm ready for every you can give me, My Prince," Keith says, his voice low and throaty. Lance leans down and brushes his lips against Keith's soft lips. The kiss starts out smooth and delicate soon turns into a kiss of burning love and blistering passion. As the chilly room seems to warm up, Lance removes Keith's cloth shirt, Keith's hands lost in Lance's hair. The wind outside the window could be heard slightly of the sounds of heavy breathing as the lover's pull away for a moment for air. Keith lays back on the silken blankets and pulls Lance down by his shirt before removing the silky fabric. Lance grabs Keith's hips and pulls him closer, Keith letting a soft and breathy moan as his throbbing erection rubs against Lance's leg. Keith locks eyes with Lance, a blazing heat filling them with need and lust. Lance leans down and trails kiss after kiss up and down the creamy white silky neck of Keith's body. Keith moans softly, arching his back slightly as Lance bites down here and there, leaving behind marks on his skin. Lance smiles, knowing that he is the only one to see his strong knight so weak, vulnerable, and so arousing. Lance pulls away from Keith's neck and gazes at his lover. He smiles softly, feeling his heart leap when Keith's eyes meet his own.

"You're so beautiful like this, My Love," Lance says, his voice husky, low, and throaty. Keith rolls his hips up, grinding on Lance, wanting more from him.

"I love you, My Prince," Keith whispers, wrapping his arms around Lance's neck. Lance leans down and lets their lips lock in a flaming fire of passion, lust, and love. Lance slowly removes their trousers, leaving them bare and naked to each other. Keith's skin seems paler compared to the dark blue silk blanket he lays one. Lance runs a hand through Keith's hair, enjoying the view of his lover. Keith looks at Lance through hooded eyes, just watching his prince. He lifts his right hand up and runs it down Lance's chest, following his v-line down before grabbing Lance's hard and thick dick. Lance groans and looks down at Keith's hand before glancing at Keith.

"I take it you're finished with being teased," Lance says, making Keith nod. Lance reaches over to the table beside his bed and grabs the jar or lotion his mother gave him during the daylight hours. Lance opens the jar as Keith slowly pumps his hand up and down, making Lance's mind wonder, forgetting to get his fingers slick. Lance lays his head on Keith's shoulder as his lover pumps his hand faster. Lance's breaths come out in pants, making Keith happy. Lance groans and thrusts his hips before looking at the jar. He takes a deep breath before pinning Keith's hands above his head. Keith looks at Lance and watches as he gets his fingers slick with the lotion. Lance's fingers find Keith's hole, fluttering under Lance's touch. Keith gasps as Lance slides a find into him. The first thing that Keith can think of is the cold lotion before pleasure retakes his brain as Lance moves his finger around. Lance chuckles before adding another finger, scissoring Keith's hole, not wanting to bring any pain to his love. As Keith melts under Lance's touch and moans softly, begging for more. Lance adds a third finger, freezing for a moment when Keith hisses out slightly. Once Lance deems Keith open and ready enough, Lance gets his dick slick with the lotion before guiding his erection to Keith's hole. He slowly pushes into his lover, stopping when he hears Keith's hiss of pain. Keith pants and slowly relaxes before nodding and letting Lance finish sliding into his body. Lance smiles and kisses Keith softly, enjoying the feel of being one with his lover. Keith rolls his hips, wanting Lance to move. The thrusts start out slow and soft, allowing Keith to get used to Lance inside of him before the thrusts grow faster, harder, and rougher. Keith cries out in pleasure, his nails raking down Lance's back. As Keith cries out in pleasure from Lance thrusting into the one spot that no other has the right to reach, Lance is lost in the look of pleasure on his lover's face. He thrusts faster, wanting Keith to release before he did.

"L-Lance!" Keith cries out, his voice breathy and melodic. Lance leans down and nips at Keith's nipples, making his back arch.

"Cum for me, My Love," Lance groans out. Keith pants and screams out in pleasure before his seed is released, landing on his stomach. Keith's entrance tightens around Lance's strong erection before Lance release's his seed in Keith. The lovers pant and smile at one another before Lance moves them. Now laying under the covers, the lovers look out the window, Keith's back against the cool stone wall. 

"Battle starts tomorrow. What are we to do?" Keith asks, his voice soft and light in the large bedroom. Lance looks at his lover and kisses the top of the shorter's male's head.

"Whatever is to happen, will happen. Yet, I promise this, if I am to die, I will always wait for you. No matter the time, place, or how many lives it will take to have you back into my arms once more. I will have you back with me once more, My Love," Lance says, pulling Keith closer to him. Keith smiles and lays his head on his lover's chest.

"I promise the same as well, My Prince," Keith says, before looking up and kissing his lover softly. The kiss seals their promise in with a spell. Sealing their souls together, marking them as soulmates. Soulmate markings appear on their dominate wrists, left for Lance and right for Keith. The two lovers fall asleep, allowing the dreams from the stars lead them into a peaceful night of rest.

***Present Time***

Four Paladins and four aliens stood around a healing chamber bed, waiting for Keith to awaken. Lance seemed to have the most sleep out of all of them yet, he hasn't left Keith's side. Nobody could understand how. They didn't realize he fell asleep in the room, sharing the same dream as Keith. The night they bonded. The night they became one forever and always. The sound of a groan made everyone look up as Keith stumbled out of the healing chamber. Lance caught the short male and picks him up easily.

"Feel better, My Love?" Lance asks. Keith stares at Lance for a moment before looking away, a blush rising on his face. Shiro walks over and takes his adoptive brother from Lance.

"My brother. Back off," Shiro says. Keith rolls his eyes and pushes away from the two males. He looks at Hunk and Pidge, who lead him out of the room.

"Hungry, Red?" Pidge says, smiling. Pidge had started calling everyone by their colors around the castle. At first, nobody liked the idea, but it grew on them.

"Very much so. What's to eat here?" Keith says, making Hunk laugh and start explaining what he made. Keith listens as he walks with his friends. He loved being a part of Voltron, having people around, and not being alone made him happy. Of course, the fight with Lance he never liked. When they reach the dining room, Keith sits down at the table as Hunk gets him a plate of food and something to drink. Pidge sat across from Keith, staring at him.

"I have a couple questions for you," Pidge says as Hunk walks over to the table, setting down Keith's food and drink.

"Ask away," Keith says, starting to eat his lunch.

"What does the bonding night entail?" Pidge asks, pulling out a notepad. Keith chuckles and shakes his head.

"It's much like a wedding, but it is unbreakable and it cannot be undone. Once the bond is in place, the two lover's souls are tied to each other forever and always." Keith says. Pidge writes down the answer before looking up at Keith.

"What is the mark on your right wrist?" She asks.

"The mark is the mark of your soulmate. Each set of soulmates has a set marking that only they know of, hence why none should be allowed to see it." He responds, after swallowing some food. Pidge nods and writes down more to her notes.

"Last question, the night of the 'wedding' night, do you bed with your mate or no?" She asks, looking up.

"For a stronger bond, yes. Allowing for your soulmate to see a side of you no other will see is a way of giving your all to them. With does so, you make the bond stronger and easier to find each other in the next life." Keith says, finishing up his food. Doors open, making Hunk, Pidge and Keith look up as Lance, Shiro, Coran, Allura, Zack, and Lizzie walk into the dining room.

"Full?" Shiro asks, pointing to the plate. Keith shrugs.

"I could go for more food," He says, chuckling. Hunk stood up, grabbed Keith's plate and left the room.

"I could have gotten your plate," Lance says, sitting down by Keith.

"Lance, calm down," Keith says, before glancing at the King and Queen.

"Keith, how do you feel?" Lizzie asks, walking over to him.

"I'm fine, My Queen," Keith says. Lizzie frowns.

"What have I told you?" She says, crossing her arms.

"Don't call you that," Keith says. Lizzie nods and raises an eyebrow.

"Mother, leave him be. Old habits die hard. Literally," Lance says, smiling. Keith looks at Lance and raises an eyebrow.

"Pray tell, what does that mean?" Keith says, raising an eyebrow. Lance chuckles and kisses Keith's forehead before moving his head and nips at Keith's ear.

"It means, if I truly wanted to, I could recreate our bonding night," Lance says, lowering his voice. Keith pushes Lance away and glares at him, a blush covering his cheeks.

"Bad Lance," Keith says, making everyone laugh as Hunk sets Keith's plate down once more. Keith looks at his plate and digs into the food, not wanting to talk at the moment. Laughter and stories were shared that evening. Once it was time for everyone to return to their rooms for rest, Lance was leaning against Keith's door frame, watching as Keith changed into red sweats, leaving his chest bare. Keith looks at Lance, raising an eyebrow.

"What's on your mind?" He asks, making Lance smile.

"Our last night together before that battle. How you melted under my touch and begged for more. How your eyes seemed so bright in the candlelight and the light of the stars streaming in from my window. How the dark silken blankets made you seem so pale in comparison. How it felt to hold you in my arms as you came." Lance says. Keith blushes and runs a hand through his hair.

"One, stop making me blush. I've never blushed so much before. Two, maybe we can recreate that moment, just not this tick." Keith says, walking over to Lance. Lance smiles and leans down.

"True,  _Mi Amore_ ," Lance says, pulling Keith into a soft and passionate kiss. Before the kiss can get heated, Keith pulls away.

"Get to bed, My Prince," Keith says before pushing Lance out of his doorway and closes his door before heading over to his bed and laying down. Sleep came easy to the two lovers for the first time in forever it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of the chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask. I will answer, as long as I don't give away spoilers with the answer. Also, tell me what you thought of the bonding night. Second time writing smut. Feedback would be appreciated


	4. Setting the Kitchen on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith sets the kitchen on fire with help from Pidge and Shiro. Hunk isn't happy with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small chapter for laughter before jumping to the Galra Prince. Also, a little later than I planned to have out. Enjoy Lovelies.

To say the least, Keith was  _not_ trying to  ~~set the kitchen on fire~~ , cook lunch for everyone since Hunk was out at the moment. Making lunch started out easy until Shiro and Pidge came in and wanted to help. Now ten minutes later, Keith, Shiro, and Pidge were standing before Hunk and a semi-angry Lance.

"What the fuck, guys?" Hunk says, point to the now black kitchen. Keith sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

"I was trying to make me something to eat but Shiro and Pidge came in and wanted to help. They're the ones who set the kitchen on fire." Keith says, crossing his arms over his bare chest. Since his brother and best friend decided to "help", Keith had to get his shirt wet to bring out water to put out the flames. His skinny jeans are wet as well, but he can't walk around naked.

"Not true!" Pidge says. Keith groans and slams his head into the wall. Shiro shakes his head.

"Keith, enough," Shiro says.

"Lance, help," Keith says, looking at his soulmate. Lance chuckles and pulls Keith to him.

"Shiro, Pidge, clean up the kitchen," Lance says, leading Keith away. Keith glances back and raises an eyebrow when Hunk starts helping in the kitchen.

"I don't like when you play with fire," Lance says after a while of silence. Keith glances up at Lance.

"I wasn't playing with it. I didn't even want to start a fire. Shiro and Pidge don't listen for shit." Keith says. Lance pulls Keith into a hug and sigh.

"I can't lose you once more. I just got you back after so many lifetimes. I can't bare to lose you once more so soon after having you back." Lance says. Keith smiles softly and wraps his arms around Lance's neck.

"Lance, I would promise a long life with you, but sadly, Fate controls everything. With Fate in control of all, we are powerless. I don't-" Keith says before Lance covers his mouth wth his left hand.

"Fate can leave the controls for us in my hands. I rather become blind than ever lose you. You are my world. You've been my world ever since we first met. I love you, Stupid Knight," Lance says before moving his hand and kissing Keith roughly. Keith kisses back, enjoying the kiss. Letting the world(space actually) fall away.

***Life One***

_A young and short male was in the middle of a mock battle, fighting against the best Knight for the King. The young male moved quickly and gracefully, missing the sword to his gut. He grunts as he lands and rolls out of the way. Getting to his feet once more, clapping makes the two knights look over to find their King. Behind the King stands his son and only Prince._

_"Good work. Young Knight, what is your name?" The King asks. The short male bows._

_"Keith, Sire," He says before looking up._

_"Keith, I want you to be my son's personal knight. Will you be near him at all hours. Am I understood?" The King asks. Keith nods._

_"Yes, Sire. Anything else that you wish from me?" Keith asks. The King shakes his head before leaving the two knights. The taller knight looks at the shorter in shock._

_"never before has the King just placed a new knight with his son. You must have caught his eye," The tall knight says. Keith looks at the Prince, who was staring at him._

_"I believe I caught more than the King's eye," Keith says before heading to his home. Being the middle child of three, an older brother and a younger sister, Keith knew the farm would be fine. As he reaches home, he smiles, seeing his brother, Shiro and his sister, Katherine, working in the garden. Keith walks through the gate and up to his siblings._

_"Brother, you have come back early. Something wrong?" Katherine asks, standing up. Keith shakes his head._

_"No Sister. All is fine. The King just made me the Prince's personal Knight." He says and runs a hand through her long red hair, hair that she takes from their mother. The boys have their father's hair._

_"That's wonderful!" Shiro says, hugging his brother close. Keith rolls his eyes but hugs back, knowing that after nightfall, he will no longer be returning to see his family daily._

_"I wish both of you the best of luck in finding your soulmates. I wish I will find mine." Keith says. Katherine smiles and shakes her head._

_"You will Brother, Fate loves to work as a Bitch." She says. The siblings laugh, enjoying their time together. Yet, sadly, they fell as if time had grown short with how quickly it passed by them. As stars begin to fill the sky, Keith heads back to the castle to begin his new life. As days turned into weeks and eight weeks turned into two months, Keith was on of the best Knights serving the Kingdom. Far and wide, women would come to meet the strong Knight, yet all would leave alone. For the Prince wanted to share not of his personal Knight, already fallen for him. As winter drew near, everyone was preparing fo the Prince's birthday. Keith stood in the hall as Prince Lance was tailored a new suit._

_"Mother, must I do this?" The Prince's voice drifted into the hall._

_"Yes my son, you need this for your night that you age up another winter and call upon your choice of a soulmate." The Queen says. Keith walks into the room, raising an eyebrow at Lance._

_"Mother, with all due respect, I have not decided on my soulmate and who they shall be," Lance says, stepping of the foot rest and walking over to his Knight._

_"My Prince, what is on your mind?" Keith asks, turning to face Lance._

_"Keith, I wish to go on a walk. I want to clear my head." Lance says, walking out of the room. Keith nods and follows his prince, two steps behind him. Heading out to the Palace Garden, Lance relaxing as he gets outside._

_"My Prince, I do not believe that it is wise to walk around without your winter cloak," Keith says, walking closer to Lance._

_"You can make me a fire when we get to our hideout," Lance says, leading Keith away. Keith shakes his head, yet follows Lance anyways. Once they get to the hidden lake and waterfall, Keith makes a fire for Lance and hands over his winter cloak, not wanting the Prince to get sick._

_"Why did you seem mad when your mother brought up the soulmate seeking ceremony?" Keith asks, sitting by Lance. Lance sighs and stares at the water._

_"I do not want to be rushed to find the one I will bound my soul too. Yet, as it seems, I have also found them when I did not mean to find them," Lance says, glancing to gaze at Keith._

_"And who have you found?" Keith asks, his voice coming out harsher than he meant to happen. Lance smiles softly._

_"The one I wish to have is the one I can not have for his job will be over then," Lance says, looking away. Keith makes Lance look at him once more._

_"And who is that?" Keith asks. Lance huffs in frustration and pulls Keith into a soft kiss. Keith freezes, not knowing what to do at first, allowing his prince to do as he wished. Keith soon becomes lost in the soft and sweet kiss, his eyes fluttering closed, pulling Lance closer to him. Soon, the two part for air, both needing to breathe._

_"You are the one I fell for, you stupid Knight," Lance says, running a hand through Keith's long hair. Keith raises an eyebrow._

_"My Prince, as much as this pleases me. You know the rules. You can not choose a soulmate from the Royal Guards as the one to tie your soul too. For if they were to die, as will you." Keith says._

_"I know! Yet, I will not fight what my heart has decided. You are the one I want and you are the one I will have. Even if it takes me many winters to make you mine. Keith, as the best knight, you are my fighter, but I wish for you to be my lover." Lance says. Keith smiles, allowing for his training to break, giving him this moment._

_"You are so stubborn, My Prince," Keith says, before moving to sit on Lance's lap. Lance smiles and shrugs, wrapping his arms around his knight._

_"You are too wonderful to not fight for, My Love," Lance says before pulling Keith back into another heart pulling kiss. The kiss was warm, soft, and sweet. A kiss that you would share with your first love. A kiss that only held love, not allowing any other emotion in. A kiss that was innocent, that even young children would share, playing a game of house. A kiss that made Keith melt, just feeling loved. As the days grew shorter and the nights colder, people prepared the village center for the Prince's birthday. Lance would sneak away with Keith whenever he could, the two sharing kisses. Keith was slowly falling for his Prince, no longer caring for the rules. Hunk, Lance's best friend and the top chef of the kitchens would allow them to take food for mid-day meals, knowing the two were falling for the other. When the Prince's birthday came along, Lance knew he had Keith's heart. The festival began bright and fun. Everywhere, all were eating and laughing. Children were playing and dancing to the music. Knights were dressed in warm clothes, no armor on them at all. All seemed happy and bright. lance stayed near Hunk and Keith, even when Keith's brother and sister, Shiro and Katherine, joined them. The odd group laughed and had a great time._

_"If we ever meet again in another life, let us remember the laughter we shared," Shiro says, making the others nod._

_"Agreed brother. Let us rejoice in remembrance," Keith says. Lance laughs and nods. None of them knew the bond they just created through the laughter and happiness. Creating a bond that even an era later, they work hard as a team. As Voltron._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my little AU. Means a lot. Have a wonderful day/night!


	5. Plans are Formed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Galran are planning something big, and it's not pretty. Also, an alien chick flirts with Lance, and Keith lights her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting to add in the plot twists and more bad guys. Just to let you know, I hand write the drafts before I type it up.

***Galran Ship***

Galran warriors run around the large ship, trying to get orders finished for their prince. A member of the Blade of Marmora(and the Prince's right-hand)runs up to Lotor.

"Prince Lotor, we have the information for the Red Paladin you requested," He says. Lotor barely looks at the male as he takes the file. He opens it up and begins reading it. He raises an eyebrow as his eyes scan the paper, not believing what he's reading.

"He's half Galra?" Lotor states, looking at his right-hand man. The said man nods and watches his Prince. The Prince smirks and stands up. "Then we must find out if he's an Alpha, Beta, or an Omega. After all, he is a Galran. It's only right to make sure he has a mate. What kinda of Prince would I be if he is to be mateless?" Lotor adds as he walks out of the throne room on the ship. He laughs as he heads to his chambers and lays the file on his desk.

_'Do not worry, Keith. For you will be in the right hands soon. After all, I said I would return,'_ Lotor thinks as he sits down at his desk. The Blade member leaves the throne room to head to his own chambers to tell the other Blade members to warn Voltron. He looks out his window and prays for the Red Paladin's safety.

***Castle of the Lions***

In the training room, Lance and Keith fight, nothing too serious. Lance changes his bayard into a bow and knocks an arrow. Keith blinks and pulls out his Marmora sword, using it as well as his bayard. The two move easily with their weapons. Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, Allura, and Coran stood watching, amazing by their fighting.

"This is amazing! They're so skilled!" Pidge says, throwing her hands up. Shiro chuckles and shakes his head.

"Keith follows his instincts. Always had. Lance seems to be the type to wait for the weakness to show." Shiro says.

"Not only, but Keith is half Galra. He seems to be able to fight a little better knowing his history." Hunk says, making everyone nod.

"True. Yet, how much does Keith know of his Galra side?" Coran asks, making Allura look at him.

"What do you mean Coran?" She asks. The fight in the training rooms seems like it will go on longer.

"I mean, Galra are Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. If Keith doesn't know any of this, then he doesn't know what he needs to live through heat." Coran says.

"Is there any way to find out?" Pidge asks. Allura smirks.

"There is one way. We could go to a space mall and allow women flirt with Lance. If Keith is an Alpha, he will get aggressive. If he's a Beta, he will walk over, and cling to Lance a little. If he is an Omega, Keith will most likely cry and become very clingy." Allura says. Shiro frowns.

"Not to be harsh, but I don't want to put Keith in that place. Let's just ask him what he'd do if another were to try and take Lance away from him." Shiro says.

"What are you talking about? Take who away who?" Keith asks, walking into the control room.

"We were talking about your Galra side. We have some things we want to find out. Let's go to the bridge." Allura says.

"Actually, I came up to tell you that I broke Lance's arm. He needs a healing pod." Keith says, his eyes looking glassy. Everyone runs out of the room to Lance and gets him to the healing pods. Lance rolls his eyes and chuckles. Lance closes his eyes as the glass appears above him. Keith sighs and looks at the rest of the group.

"How long will he be in there?" He asks.

"In your Earth time. Thirty minutes," Coran says, looking at the computer in the center of the room. His eyes widen as he reads something. "Holy quiznak!"

"Coran, what is it?" Allura asks, reaching out to touch the older male's shoulder.

"Lance has Altean blood!" He yells out.

"WHAT!?" Everyone screams. As the Paladins, Allura, and Coran start digging for answers, time flies and Lance's pod opens up. He steps out and runs a hand through his hair. He looks up from his feet to find everyone staring at him.

"Hey. Why are you all gawking at me?" He asks.

"You have Altean blood. How?" Allura asks. Lance runs a hand through his hair.

"Well... My mother, my birth mother, gave me up to my family I have now. Mom said she had weird markings on her face and ash blonde hair. I never asked more than that. Why?" He says.

"Lance! You're a part of my people!" Allura says. Keith walks over to Lance and wraps his arms around Lance's waist. Lance rubs Keith's back.

"Then do a DNA test on me." He says. Keith sighs and nuzzles his face into Lance's chest. Why did Lance seem to be taller?

"Lance, why are you taller?" Keith asks, looking up.

"I don't know, Keith." He says. Keith bites his bottom lip, looking at Shiro.

"Coran, let's run that test, to see if Lance is related to anyone important." Allura orders. Coran nods and grabs a needle. Shiro grabs Keith and pulls him away from Lance, as Coran heads over to Lance.

"Ready for this?" Coran ask. Lance nods and holds out his arm. Coran sticks the needle into Lance's arm, slowly drawing blood out of Lance. When Coran gets enough blood, he walks over to the central computer and starts the DNA test. Keith frowns and watches Coran. Allura stands by Coran, waiting for the results with him. Lance walks over to Hunk and leans on his best friend. Pidge moves over to the other side of Coran, waiting to see. Lance raises an eyebrow as everyone seems to be getting impatient. Lance shakes his head and moves over to Keith. Keith looks up at the taller male, looking him over. Keith took in the muscles, that seem to appear from nowhere. A ring sounds throughout the room as the test finished up.

"What's it say?" Keith asks. Coran and Allura start reading. After a while, Allura steps back, covering her mouth. Coran takes a deep breath before looking at Lance.

"Anybody going to say something?" Lance asks. Allura looks at the taller boy before lunging at him, making him catch her. Keith frowns and moves closer to Lance. Lance raises an eyebrow and rubs Allura's back.

"Lance, you're the Prince of Altea. Allura's twin brother. That we didn't know of. How this is possible, we have yet to find out. And since you are Altean, it means you are either an Alpha or a Beta or an Omega." Coran says. Lance raises an eyebrow, confused.

"I'm a what?" Lance asks.

"An Alpha, Beta or an Omega. Like a wolf pack. I think" Pidge says, running a hand through her hair. Coran nods.

"Like so. Keith, Come over here for a tick." Coran says. Allura calms down and takes a deep breath. Keith presses closer to Lance, a whine leaving his mouth. Lance frowns and wraps an arm around Keith.

"If I'm the Prince, doesn't that mean I look like Allura? I look like my family." Lance says, setting Allura down. Keith looks up at Lance and smiles softly.

"Yes. Lance, follow me." Allura says. Lance rolls his eyes, knowing everyone will follow. Allura leads the group to a room with large blue doors that open with Allura's hand. Stepping inside the room, everyone gawks at the blue, white, and gold decor. A bed much like Allura's set against the wall, blue silk blankets, and gold pillows cover it. Lance walks over to the bed and lays a hand on it.

"What?" He asks, looking at his newfound sister. Allura smiles and pulls out a book.

"Father had this room made. I once asked him, and he said one day, I would know. I now know what he meant. I was never told about you, although, I have to admit, it's nice to have a sibling." She says, handing Lance the book. Lance opens it and finds pictures. He raises an eyebrow and looks through them. As he looks, his appearance changes. Brown hair turns white, just like Allura's. His dark blue eyes lighten and his pupils' turn white. Blue marks, much like Allura's appear on Lance's face. As he finishes looking at the pictures, Lance looks like Allura's twin, minus his white pupils' and marks on his shoulder, wrist, and waist. Keith gawks at Lance, taking in his new look. Pidge and Hunk high five, glad that they had Coran remove Lance's shirt before he was placed in the healing pod. Keith steps back and looks away, finding the blue floor more interesting. Lance looks up from the book of pictures, staring at his team.

"Well... Guess that explains why I felt like you were a sister to me." Lance says to Allura. Shiro shakes his head and leans against the wall. Lance looks at Keith and chuckles.

"I think he's turned on," Pidge says, being blunt. Lance moves over to Keith, pulling the shorter male close to his tall and now muscular frame.

"Not to be mean, but my Keith. back off," He says, his eyes flashing dark blue. Keith whines and hides his face, the Half-Galra male brings forth his Galra ears. Hunk chuckles and hands Pidge a hand full of space money. Allura smiles.

"Hunk, go cook. Shiro, we need to check for a planet to land on. Coran, Pidge, run a system check. Lance, relax with your mate." She orders. Hunk nods and runs off. Shiro heads to the bridge, while Pidge and Coran head to the system logs and power. Lance grins.

"Thanks, Sis. Have fun with Shiro," He says as his twin walks out of the room. Lance looks down at Keith, running a hand through the dark locks.

"You look so different now," Keith says. Lance grins.

"Guess you're not the only alien now, huh?" He says, chuckling. Keith frowns and wraps his arms around Lance's neck, pulling him down.

"Well My Prince, seems you are a Prince once more. How do you do feel?" Keith asks, smirking. Lance grins, his eyes darkening.

"Great. Especially now that the nickname you gave me has more meaning. I believe we forgot to do something the morning of the battle." Lance says, pulling Keith closer to his body. He was in love with the male in front of him. He would go to the end of the Universe just to make him happy, even if he had to die to make this man happy. Yet, he knew with just one kiss, Keith was smiling for days on end. Lance kisses Keith's forehead, glad that they weren't fighting as much as they were when they first started Voltron.

"I believe, My Prince, you forgot to give me a message," Keith says, smirking. Lance laughs and nods.

"Alright Love. Lay on the bed and relax." Lance says, letting Keith out of his hold. Keith lays on his stomach on the bed, relaxing in the silk. Lance climbs onto the bed and starts rubbing and messaging Keith's back. He smiles as he listens to the purrs and groans of happiness from his Knight.

Halfway through the message, a scream sounds through the castle, making everyone run to the Bridge, finding Shiro, Allura, and a male that seems like an older Pidge.

"Who?" Keith asks.

"MATT!" Pidge screams and tackles the male. Shiro rubs his eyes and blink.

"How the hell did you get one here?" Shiro asks.

"Airlock," Matt says, from his place on the ground.

"Hi Matt," Lance says. Matt waves.

"Hey, Lancey-boy. How's the magically appearing white hair?" Matt asks, getting up from the ground, making everyone look between the two males.

"Good. How's the new Galra blood?" Lance asks, running a hand through his hair. Matt looks Lance over, earning a growl from Keith, who moves closer to Lance. Matt shrugs.

"Okay. Marmora helped me out and taught me the History of the Galra. I'm an Omega, which is odd since I hate listening to people. Oh well, beggers can't be choosers." Matt says. Lance nods and wraps his arms around Keith, not wanting to make his love mad.

"Stay away from Lance. Keith looks ready to kill," Shiro says.

"I'm not after Lance. Though he does seem like he would make a great Alpha, he's not my type." Matt says, holding up his hands. Keith relaxes and turns in Lance's arms.

"I will fucking kill you, Matt. Friend or not. I'm my Prince's Knight, not you," Keith says, making the room laugh. Lance chuckles and sits down in his chair, Keith on his lap.

" _Mi Amore,_ you are my heart. I belong to only you," Lance says, making Keith smile and pull Lance into a kiss.

"Good, Prince Lance. After all, what happens when you piss me off?" Keith asks, making Lance pale.

"You kick my ass then tie me up," Lance says.

"Wait! What?" Pidge asks.

"Story time!" Hunk yells. Everyone sits on the floor around Keith and Lance.

"Do tell, Brother," Allura says, grinning. Lance shrugs and chuckles.

"Why not." He says and leans back. Lance tells the story of when Keith and he were walking in the woods in their first life when Lance pissed his knight off. He wasn't proud of that night... Mostly. A beep from the controls makes everyone look as the Castle lands in the water. Lance grins.

"Beach day!" He yells, making everyone cheer. They leave the Castle, after changing into swimwear. When their feet hit the sand, human-like people stands before them. A woman walks forward.

"Welcome to Aquafillia! I am Queen Eau, may I know who you all are?" She says, her long black hair flowing like water down her back. Allura steps forward.

"I am Princess Allura of Altea. My brother, Prince Lance is the Blue Paladin of Voltron. Shiro is the black. Pidge is the Green. Hunk is the Yellow. Keith is the Red, and Coran is my Uncle." Allura says. Each Paladin waves as their names are said. Eau stares at Lance.

"Welcome Voltron, you are free to play in the water and enjoy the sun. Please, stay for as long as you like." She says, smiling. Lance grins and picks up Keith before running into the water, making Keith laugh. The other Paladins follow, leaving Allura and Coran on the sand. Coran shrugs and follows the Paladins into the water. Allura smiles and stays on the sand, talking with Eau. After a few hours, the Paladins and Coran walk up from the water, tired and hungry.

"Sis, feed me," Lance says, laying on his back with Keith laying on his stomach. Keith purrs into Lance's chest, loving the warmth from him. Eau smiles.

"I will have food be brought out to us." She says before waving her hand and one knight walked away. Keith shifts his weight slightly on Lance, making Eau look at Lance.

"Blue Paladin, you seem like an Alpha Altean. Have you chosen your mate yet?" She asks, her purple eyes locking with Lance's blue ones.

"I do not believe that is any of your business," Lance says, sitting up, making Keith sit in his lap. Keith looks at the woman, not liking her.

"Forgive me, but I am only curious. The planet Altea has been gone for so long, out race had lost a good planet to breed with. I simply want to know the answer." Eau says. Matt looks at Keith, knowing the other Omega was going to start crying soon or he was going to start a fire. He prayed for the tears. Shiro moves closer to Allura, not wanting another male to come near her. Pidge looks up from her book on Altean History before looking at Hunk. The slimmer Yellow Paladin nodded to Pidge, who stood up. Both Yellow and Green knew that if Lance got pissed, he would attack. But only if his Omega began to cry.

"Lance said it's not your business," Keith says. Eau waves her hand.

"I did not ask you, Half-breed. How are you a Paladin? Honestly, I could make a better mate than you and Paladin," She says, humming slightly. Lance tenses, as Keith lets out a growl. His hand lights up as a flame covers his left hand, the soulmate mark glowing. Lance looks at Keith.

"Bitch, you will regret saying that," Keith snapped before setting Eau on fire. Keith stands and walks off. Lance gets up and follows, knowing his mate was pissed the fuck off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then. That was tense. What did you think?


	6. His Alpha and His Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is bad at feelings. Good thing he has Lance around to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter holds sexual content! Read at your own risk, but it's not that bad.

To be plain and simple, Keith didn't feel bad for setting a woman on fire. He did, however, feel bad for making his Alpha look bad. Keith found a hidden cove and sat down in the pure white sand. Keith started playing in the sand, working on making a sand castle. Keith jumps slightly when a hand runs through his hair, making him look up. Lance smiles down at Keith, his eyes soft.

"Hey, Love. You okay?" Lance asks, sitting down by Keith. The shorter male looks at his taller mate, making him lean into the newfound Altean Prince. Lance wraps his arms around his Omega.

"I'm okay. I'm sorry I made you look bad..." Keith states, glancing up at Lance. The said male chuckles and leans down.

"Love, you didn't make me look bad. I'm not mad. I love you, My Knight." Lance replies softly. Keith smiles and wraps his arms around Lance's neck.

"I love you as well, My Prince," Keith responds, pulling Lance down, meeting his Alpha with a kiss. Lance lets a deep rumble fill his chest, loving the feel of Keith's lips against his own. Keith tangles a hand in Lance's hair, deepening the kiss. Lance pulls away, allowing the couple to breathe. Lance looks out at the water in the hidden cove and grins. He stands up, carrying his mate into the water. Keith laughs and drops from Lance's arms. Lance chuckles and dives under the water. Keith dives under with Lance, glad to be able to swim once more. All of the Paladins missed Earth and their families. Every Paladin had things that they missed the most. For Lance, it was the water. For Pidge, it was her mother and home. For Hunk, it was the normal food. For Shiro, it was the books and movie nights. For Keith, it was the thunder storms. They could go and visit every once in a while, but they didn't want to risk their planet being attacked by the Galra. Lance looks back at Keith and smiles. The pair swims up for air, floating on the water. Their hands baring their soul marks find each other, holding on tight. Lance smiles up at the silver sky, enjoying the time with his soulmate and friends. Keith moves closer to Lance, enjoying the moment they have.

Back with the rest of the team, they had just finished putting the fire out. Allura stood by Shiro, his real arm wrapped around her shoulders. Hunk, Pidge, and Coran stood behind the Princess and her Knight.

"Should we go after Lance and Keith?" Pidge asks, running a hand through her hair, that had grown longer the past few years. Matt walks over after talking with one of the Queen's Knights.

"I think we should leave them be for a while. That's the right thing to do. Right?" Hunk asks. Matt looks at the Yellow Paladin, trying to understand who the huge and friendly Paladin is the slimmer and more protective one.

"I agree with Hunk. Leave them be for a while." Shiro says, looking at his friends. To be honest, all of their hair had grown longer. Granted, they also gained more scars in their battles, but they wore them proud. They were happy saving people. Allura smiles, laying her head on Shiro's chest.

"I say we give them a few more minutes before sending Blue after them. Let's return to the Castle and change." She states, her voice soft. Everyone nods and heads to the Castle to change into dry clothes. They met at the Bridge when Lance and Keith walk in, still in their swimwear.

"Lance, must you get water everywhere?" Allura asks her hair in a braid, wearing jeans and a tank top. On one of their rare trips to Earth, they all went to a mall and bought a shit ton of clothes. Perks to having Royalty as you friends.

"Allura, calm down. I haven't left water anywhere. Keith dried us before we came into the Castle." Lance says, running a hand through his hair. Keith smiles and walks over to his brother.

"Hey, Shiro. I have a question for you." Keith whispers. Shiro looks at Keith and raises an eyebrow before pulling Keith out of the room.

"What would that be?" Shiro asks, crossing his arms over his chest as they walk.

"Would you be mad if I started sleeping in Lance's room?" Keith asks. Shiro chuckles and ruffles up Keith's hair.

"Keith, I don't care. If Lance makes you happy, that's all that matters." Shiro says. Keith smiles and hugs Shiro tightly. Shiro rubs his little brother's back and closes his eyes. Keith and Shiro head to the dining room, meeting the others there.

"Keith! I have to ask something!" Pidge says.

'What would that be?" Keith asks, sitting down by Lance. Shiro sits by Allura. Hunk and Coran make and serve plates to everyone.

"What did you and Lance do while you were alone?" She demands. Keith laughs and smiles.

"We swam and floated. Then we made a sand castle before heading back," Keith answers. Pidge huffs and crosses her arms.

"Damn. I was hoping for juicy details. I have a story to write." She mutters.

"Katie!" The Paladins shout. Matt chuckles and shakes his head, knowing his sister all too well. The silence hangs in the air until Allura speaks.

"Please, do eat. Today has been long," Her words make the team eat their food. After a good and filling meal of Space Goo and whatever Hunk decided to use from their garden plus alien foods, the meal was great. Everyone bids the rest a good night before they make their way to the rooms they have claim over. Lance opens his new bedroom door and smiles. He chuckles seeing all of his things in his new room, knowing his newfound sister and Uncle all too well. Lance looks at Keith who smiles up at him.

"You ready for some sleep?" Lance questions. Keith hums and shakes his head.

"No. Although, I do want to give you something," Keith tells his Alpha, his voice appealing to the taller male. Lance raises an eyebrow and leans over Keith.

"And what would that be, Love?" He asks, his voice growing husky. Keith smirks softly. He stands on his tip toes, wrapping his arms around Lance's neck.

"Guess you'll have to watch and wait, Alpha," Keith purrs out, getting a low growl from Lance as his eyes darken. Their lips meet in a heat. Lance pins Keith to his wall, nipping at the shorter male's bottom lip. Keith lets out a whimper, opening his mouth to his Alpha's tongue. Lance wraps his left arm around Keith's waist, his right arm free to explore his mate. Keith shiver's as Lance's right-hand trails up his spine. Lance lets out a rumble, the noise making Keith weak in the knees.

"Don't tease me," Keith pants as Lance trails kisses down his neck.

"But that is what makes you fall apart in my touch," Lance says, nipping at the Omega's neck. Keith whines, letting his walls fall down, turning into a mess of emotion.

"Alpha," Keith breathes. Lance pulls off Keith's shirt, revealing Keith's toned, yet not that toned, chest and stomach. Keith watches at the taller male as he pulls off his own shirt. Keith had to admit it, Lance has grown and filled out since being in Voltron. His newfound bloodline just made him hotter, and it wasn't the fire from his soulmate mark that made him hot.

"Get in my bed," Lance orders, setting Keith on his feet. The said male nods and stumbles to the large bed. Keith practically purrs in content as he falls into the soft bed. He lays on his back, loving the feel of the bed. Lance smiles as he climbs on the bed. He smiles down at Keith, loving the happy look on his mate's face.

"Lance, you're staring," Keith says, his voice soft. Lance chuckles and kisses Keith's neck.

"I'm thinking about all those years ago," Lance says, grinding their hard ons together, getting a soft moan from Keith.

"Oh yeah?" Keith purrs.

"Yeah. How you screamed my name. How you begged for more. How you cried as you came. How  _tight_ you were around me as I slammed into your body." Lance growls out. Keith whines, growing harder at Lance's words, remembering that night. He jumps slightly when the cold air hits his dick as Lance removes his pants and boxers. Before he can say anything, a hand wraps around his dick. Keith moans and gazes at Lance. The Altean Alpha watches his Omega fall apart as he brings Keith closer and closer to his peak. Keith lets out moans, whimpers, and whines, his Omega side coming forward. Before Keith has a chance to realize how close he was, he lets out a loud moan as he cums. Lance lets out a purr, kissing Keith's neck. The Omega opens his eyes, not realizing that he closed them.

"Lance, please," Keith says, rolling his hips. Lance smiles softly.

"Keith, as much as I want too, we need to leave more about the whole Alpha and Omega thing before we can make our bond stronger," Lance says, kissing Keith's forehead softly. Keith nods and yawns, sleep finally hitting him. Lance gets up, grabbing a wet cloth. He cleans up Keith and his hand. He grabs Keith's clothes and dresses him, before climbing into his bed with his mate. Lance covers them up before falling asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance is a good Alpha. I want a huge soft bed like Lance's.


	7. *Sneezes*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sneeze and magic happens. What's going on with the Team???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. To warn you, this chapter is more of a filler chapter than an actual chapter. A lot has happened and I'm trying really hard to keep my stories updated. Please, let me know what you think, and maybe even what you think will happen next. I love reading y'alls comments. Love you all and enjoy the short chapter.

The artificial lights came on when 'morning' arrived. Lance woke up, finding Keith curled into his body. He chuckles and gets up, stretching out his limbs. He slowly gets up, carefully so he doesn't wake up Keith. He walks over to his closet, pulling out sweats and clean boxers. He heads to his bathroom and starts the shower before stripping and jumping in. He relaxes as hot water runs over his body. The Alpha starts washing up, being slow about it. He soon gets out and dries off. Has he pulls on his sweats, a scream reaches his ears. Lance moves into action quickly running out of the bathroom, finding Keith standing before the mirror in his room, completely purple. The said Omega whips around and stares at Lance, tears in his eyes.

"What's going on?" Allura yells as she and the rest of the team bust into Lance's room. Lance moves over to his Omega quickly, hiding him from view.

"Guys, get out. You'll see soon." Lance says. He could feel Keith behind him, nuzzling the small of his back. He could tell that the half-Galra was afraid, after all, he hated his mother's bloodline.

"Lance, what's wrong with my brother?" Shiro asks, stepping forward. Lance knows he shouldn't get the turned Galra Alpha pissed off, but he is an Alpha as well, and  _Keith's Alpha._

"I am not going to tell you again. This is between my Omega and I. Leave," Lance growls, making Hunk and Pidge look at one another. They grab Allura and Shiro before dragging them out, Coran following the two humans and Allura and Shiro. Once Lance's door was closed, he turns to look at Keith. Keith's once pale skin was now a pale purple, not really lilac. His purple eyes are now a deeper purple, the pupil and whites gone. His dark black hair seems even darker now. And let's not forget the cat-like ears and tail.

"How can you look at me? I look like one of  _them_." Keith snaps, looking down at the ground. Lance chuckles softly and makes Keith meet his eyes.

"You look nothing like them. If anything, you seem more cat-like than they do. Keith, I won't let the team hate you," Lance states, pulling the smaller male closer to him. Keith stares at Lance before smiling softly.

"I thought I was supposed to protect you, My Prince," Keith teases, making Lance chuckle.

"That was before being an Alpha. Now, go take a shower. I'm sure you want one." Lance comments before setting Keith down. The said male pulls Lance down into a kiss before pulling away and heading to Lance's bathroom.

"I'm stealing your shirt in here," Keith calls.

"That's fine. I'm heading to the dining room." Lance responds then leaves after he hears Keith's reply. Walking through the Castle, Lance begs for more people in his temporary home. The Blade only came every once in a while, and Kuro hardly came for visits. After they found Shiro and learned that the one they had was a fake, they didn't kill him. Shiro called him his twin and called him Kuro. Keith was slow to accept the clone of his brother but came around. The team was growing stronger with each passing day, the only battle they had left was with Lotor. Walking into the dining room, Lance grins.

"Hey guys," He says, messing up Matt's and Pidge's hair, making them groan. He walks over to the breakfast buffet and makes his plate and then Keith's before sitting down.

"Is Keith okay?" Shiro asks from his spot at the head of the table, Allura to his right.

"He's more purple now," Lance responds. Hunk looks at his best friend.

"Wait, so, his Galra side is coming forward now?" He questions, earning a nod from the Alpha Altean. Pidge frowns.

"That's odd. Why now after these years of knowing who he truly is?" She asks, making Lance shrug.

"I don't know, but we have to call the Blade. See what they know." Lance tells them, making everyone nod. The door opens as Keith walks in, Lance's shirt dropping below Keith's knees. The large shirt is also hanging off of Keith's right shoulder. Keith sits down by Lance and starts eating.

"Wow. His Galra side is showing a lot more than what it used to," Allura says, standing up. Her long hair was pulled back into a bun, a hairstyle Pidge taught her. Keith looks up at his team.

"Please, don't stare. I already hate it." He mutters, making Lance frown. Hunk stands up.

"Keith, why do you hate it? It's who you are. I honestly like it. We have two Galran, three Altean and three humans. Three Galra when Kuro's here." Hunk says, making Keith shake his head. Shiro stands before walking over to his younger brother.

"Keith, we love you. You're my little brother and Lance's Omega. You're feisty and hard headed. You act first then you think about it. We could never hate you." Shiro says, making Keith smile softly. 

"That makes me feel better. Thanks, guys," Keith says. His eyes seem to grow brighter with his smile. Team Voltron moves over to Keith and hugs him. A small purr sounds, making the team grin.

"How did this happen anyways?" Coran questions, making the team look at Keith. The said Omega shrugs.

"I don't know. I just sneezed, and I turned full Galra. No warning or anything," He explains. Lance raises an eyebrow and picks Keith up.

* * *

Keith stands in the center of the training room, fighting gladiator. He felt faster as he moved to dodge the hits. Keith growls as he gets hit in the gut before cutting the gladiator in half. Panting, he looks at his outfit. He was wearing Lance's shirt and a pair of Altean leggings that were in the closet. A chime sounds through the castle, making Keith look up. Running to the Bridge, he finds the rest of the team standing there.

"Why did the castle chime?" Keith questions. Lance chuckles and smiles.

"The Blade and Kuro are here. And they're staying for a while." Lance says. 

 "Really?" Keith asks, his eyes wide.

"Yes," Shiro says. Keith cheers, making Lance laugh and walk over to his Omega.

"You're super hyper today." He comments, making Keith glare at Lance. The Altean Alpha chuckles and wraps his arms around Keith's waist. The couple nuzzles each other's necks, Keith relaxing in Lance's hold. Laughter makes the Omega glare at the doorway, finding Thace, Kolivan, Kuro, and a couple others.

"KURO!" Keith yells before running over to the Alpha Clone. Kuro laughs and hugs Keith. Thace walks over to Lance, and they shake hands.

"Thace, good to see you," Lance says. Thace didn't die that night long ago. He was saved by a Blade member.

"Lance, it's good to see you as well." He replies. Ulaz walks in, looking around. He spots Thace and walks over.

"There you are." He says. Thace chuckles and bumps his forehead against Ulaz's. Lance slips away from the couple, heading over to his mate.

"My Knight, I do believe we have training to do," He says. Keith looks at Lance smiling, making Lance's heart skip a beat. He smiles softly and kisses Keith softly, making Keith purr. The team chuckles and leats the couple leave.

**Author's Note:**

> To start off, please don't hate on my story. Anyways, what do you think so far? What do you think Lance will reveal? Also, the story is set a few years after the end of season two, but Shiro never disappeared. Leave a comment to let me know what you think. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter.


End file.
